Rambi the Rhinoceros
Rambi the Rhinoceros is a friendly rhinoceros that helps Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on their numerous quests. Character Description The first animal buddy ever ridden, Rambi is an animal buddy (a kind of helping animal in the Donkey Kong Country series that will aid you if you save them from crates or other kind of features) that first debuted in Donkey Kong Country. He's one of the most powerful of them all and a fast one too. Able to destroy walls, crumbled floors and even destroying a whole temple. Rambi is of today, the main animal buddy of the Kongs. In Super Smash Bros IV Rambi appears as a unlockable-playable character playing for the Donkey Kong series. He's obviously, a power-player but abnormally fast at running too. He's a bit easy to pummel around but his strength rivals that of Donkey Kong and Bowser. His Neutral Special is him pushing an explosive barrel in front of him. His Side Special is him ramming you. His Up Special is flying upwards with Squawks the Parrot. His Down Special is him pounding the ground to create earthquakes. His in-game description here: Rambi the Rhinoceros "A powerful rhinoceros that loves to bash things, Rambi makes his way into the battle ready to bash anyone in his way....even the Kongs if they manage to anger him!" Attributes Rambi is a powerful character that relies more on brute-strength on his attacks. Although he's fast for a fast character, he's a bit easy to pummel but is still powerful enough to get out of situations. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Rambi gets up on two legs and starts punching two times with his front feet. He finishes off with a donkey-kick at the face. *Forward Tilt: Rambi kicks with his right front foot. *Up Tilt: Rambi jumps up, hitting with his body. *Down Tilt: Rambi pounds the ground in front of him. *Dash Attack: Rambi gets his horn in front and runs forward. *Forward Smash: Rambi charges up a tackle. Once finished, he quickly tackles in front of him. *Up Smash: Rambi does a handstand with his front feet and prepares to kick upwards with his hind legs. Once finished, he kicks upwards. *Down Smash: Rambi smashes the ground beneath him. *Neutral Air: Rambi spins around in the air. *Forward Air: Rambi pokes his horn forward. *Back Air: Rambi kicks with his hind legs. *Up Air: Rambi does numerous kicks upwards with his feet. *Down Air: Rambi stomps down with his hind legs. *Pummel: Rambi pokes the opponent with his horn. *Forward Throw: Rambi bashes the opponent. *Back Throw: Rambi donkey-kicks the opponent backwards. *Up Throw: Rambi hides for a bit while a stone pillar appears underneath the opponent. *Down Throw: Rambi headbutts the foe into submission. *Floor (front): Rambi pokes his horn forward. *Floor (back): Rambi kicks forward and backwards similar to one of Bowser's floor attacks. *Floor (trip): Rambi punches forward. *Edge (<100%): Rambi rushes forward with horn in front. *Edge (100%+): Rambi climbs to the stage and pounds his front legs. *Neutral-Special: Rambi pushes an explosive barrel forward. The barrel explodes if it touches someone or collides with a wall. *Side-Special: Rambi quickly rushes forward. If he touches someone, he'll uppercut him or her with his horn. *Up-Special: Squawks the Parrot appears and grabs Rambi. He flies for a short time sine Rambi is quite heavy. *Down Special: Rambi pounds the ground numerous times similar to DK's Down Special. *Final Smash: Temple of Doom: Rambi bashes a golden pillar and the stage starts to shake. Many temple parts are falling down which can damage opponents. Rambi will be hiding in his crate while this is happening. Taunts *Up: Rambi starts jumping around giddy. *Side: Rambi eats a small leaf and seems to enjoy it. *Down: Rambi stomps the ground angrily and starts to snort loudly. On-Screen Appearance A Rambi-Crate appears on the stage and Rambi busts out of it. Cheer *Male and Female voices: RAMBI! RAMBi! "CLAP CLAP"! RAMBI! RAMBI! "Clap Clap"! Victory Poses *Rambi comes running to the results screen and arrives just in time. *Rambi starts jumping and finishes with a big jump. *Rambi and Squawks are seen playing but finish by looking at the camera. Event Matches *Event 3: Better Companion: Choose between Rambi or Yoshi and fight the latter in Yoshi's Yarn Island. *Event 21: Inverse Roles: Protect Donkey Kong with Rambi while trying to attack Mario which is being protected by Yoshi *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the newcomers to the series. Role in Story Mode Rambi along with some jungle creatures were captured by King K. Rool on his visit to it. The two Kongs set out to help them and along the way they meet a crate. Donkey Kong smashes it and Rambi appears from it. Rambo then snuggles the two Kongs and decides to join them on their quest. Trophy Information "An animal buddy dating back to when Donkey Kong had to save his banana hoard from the Kremlings. Rambi is a force to be reckoned and should not be taken lightly, not in battles or adventuring. He can smash walls, crumbled floors, pillars or destroy temples. From what people have been hearing, he sure is happy to be here in the competition" Costumes *Normal Rambi: Rambi's normal appearance. *Red Rambi: Rambi in a red color. *Blue Rambi: Rambi in a blue color. *Green Rambi: Rambi in a green color. *Pink Rambi: Rambi in a pink color. *Golden Rambi: Rambi in a golden color. Gallery Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Characters